The Amber Pendant
by randombunnies
Summary: What happens when while exploring Kayla finds a secret room and further, the secret world of Fairy. Will Evan, a fairy prince destined to marry Kayla find her in time, or will his twin brother win her heart first? please review i love feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Welcome to my story. I have so many crazy ideas running through my head for this story so if things come out jumbled, sentences abruptly end, things don't make sense..just let me know. Also I'm up for suggestions of ways you would like to see this story go!! Anywho, enjoy!**

This officially sucks. I am a damsel in distress. A princess in need of a knight in shining armor who rides a gallant steed. But, like all other normal human 17 year-olds, my life is not, let me repeat **not** as remotely interesting as a fairytale. Our new house however, or should I say mansion, looks straight out of _Beauty and the Beast_. I wish it had stayed there. That way, we wouldn't have had to move to this small town in the middle of nowhere that had one oversized manor house…aka home.

As if I wasn't going to have enough trouble fitting in at a new school my senior year- the year that everyone has already made their lifelong friends and are getting ready to leave for colleges. At least I have enough books to keep me occupied when I'm not invited to hangout ever. Welcome to the boring life of Kayla Mitchell, social outcast extraordinaire.

Grandma is in the hospital. Nothing serious, she's in the psych ward. Mom doesn't tell me much about the situation. All I know is that she was forced to go there, and now I have been forced to move into her old home. My parents are thrilled. "It'll be like living a new and exciting life," they always say. Even my older brother Jeremy is looking forward to it, even though he'll hardly be home being that he is going to college.

"We're here!" says Dad, excitement filling his eyes like a kid in a candy store. The mansion actually is pretty awesome. Wait, no, no awesome, I'm not supposed to like this new place. A wore three story colonial complete with ivy filled walls and dead landscaping. At least we won't have to decorate for Halloween.

"Dad, it's a mess. A gentle breeze could blow that thing over."

"Kayla, this was your grandmother's home, it's part of the family. All it needs is some fresh paint and a little weeding and it'll look like brand new."

The car pulls up the long and uneven dirt driveway (I'll be icing my butt for days) and stops a few feet from the front porch. I'm the last one left in the car. Everyone seemed to fly out the moment the car ceased moving. Me? I can wait to meet this new home, this new life. I don't think I'm ready to believe this is happening.

"Kayla get out of the car already and help with the boxes," says my brother through the window.

"No," I mouth back and stick my tongue out at him. _What am I five?_

"Fine, I guess I'm picking my room first!" he teases and sticks his tongue too. _At least I'm not the only five year old in this family. _

There was a brief meeting of the eyes and then I was out of the car and into the mansion even before my parents. I've always been a fast runner, fastest in my old high school, captain of the track team. Jeremy didn't stand a chance, that boy ate my dust!

Inside, cobwebs and dust dominated the furniture, the air…everything. I had to cover my mouth in order to keep from coughing up a storm.

This house was seriously something. The furniture was out of medieval times complete with grandiose fireplaces and high ceiling rooms with those elegant crown moldings.

The staircase was right in front of the door so I just ran upstairs, hopefully the air will be clearer up there. A hallway of closed doors stood in front of me so I decided to just start with the first one and work my way down. Closet, office, closet, bathroom, closet, small room, small room, room with a connecting bathroom, master bedroom. Well, I had to leave the master for my parents so I took the obvious next best choice. Now that we lived in this crazy big house I'm not about to share a bathroom with Jeremy ever again.

After marking my territory (writing 'Kayla's room' in the dust on a desk) I left to go help out downstairs. However, something caught my eye. One of the tapestries that covered the walls of my room was pushed to the side, revealing a small handle. I went over and pulled back tapestry to find a small door. Quickly I checked to see if everyone was still piling in boxes from outside. Mom and Dad were talking to the movers and Jeremy was laying down on the front lawn. _Good, I'll have some time to explore_. With that, I opened the small door and disappeared into the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Father,

_Father,_

_It has been three wearisome weeks in this novel town, still no sign of it, still no sign of her. I surely fear the worse, yet somehow feel her near. _

_ All my love,_

_ e_


	3. Chapter 3

The steps were narrow, causing my clumsy self to trip a few times. I don't think it helped my balance that each step had about an inch of slippery dust covering them completely.

It was a small room, set up like a bedroom with a bed, a dresser, a vanity and books. Books all over the floor. Books piled on the furniture. Every crevice has a book wedged in. _Someone_ liked to read.

The stained glass window on the far wall didn't lend much light being that it was thick with dust and dirt. Only the few pieces of glass that were clear let sunshine pour in, illuminating random spots around the room.

I made my way over to the vanity. Besides the books, there wasn't much there. Just a beautiful silver handled comb and hand mirror set, and a wooden jewelry box. I tested the old vanity chair hoping it wouldn't give out under pressure. When it passed my safety inspection, I sat down and wiped the dust from the mirror. But the reflection was not me. At least, it wasn't really me. It only lasted for a fraction of a second but I didn't look human. I had pointed ears and even bigger and more almond shaped eyes that glistened a gold-green despite the dim setting. My hair was in soft golden curls instead of the usual limp dirty blonde strands. One blink and the beautiful, ethereal creature staring back at me through the mirror was gone.

"Kayla! Where are you? We need your help!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I guess further exploring will just have to wait until later.

"Your father is going to run into town while I unpack these boxes with Jeremy, will you go keep him company?"

Hmm, company…or heavy lifting/possible injuries to the back. Obvious choice—town. So I grabbed my stuff and headed off to explore my new surroundings. The town was small, but I already knew that. What I didn't know was that it was filled with people. Who knew that this small town had this big of a population? The sidewalks were lined with "mom and pop" stores: a Laundromat, a few flower shops, a café, even a bookstore. All full of grandparents, children, moms and dad, and teens- all looking at me. And whispering. Here it goes! The gossip begins today.

Dad and I pull up in front of the deli. "I'll be a few, gotta grab lunch and some things for the night. Why don't you go make some friends?"

I didn't know about the friends part yet, but I did see a bookstore, maybe I could check that out. "Yeah Dad, I'll be at the bookstore down the street."

It was a hot August day and walking in the full sun didn't' seem like such a great idea anymore. If I were to meet anyone I don't think I'd make friends by dripping sweat on them. Luckily the bookstore wasn't as far as I though it was, and it was air-conditioned. I made my way over to the teen section- naturally. I was going into my senior year but I still loved to indulge in the cute fantasy romances. Just when I was about the pull one off the shelves I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey did you just move into crazy old Edna's house? The mansion on Locust Street?" said the girl who stood next to me. She looked like a mirror image of Ashley Tinsdale, but clearly in high school.

Great they think my family is crazy.

"Uh, yeah, it was my grandma's house."

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, obviously not, "Everyone just thinks she's crazy because she's in the mental hospital."

"But that doesn't mean she's a bad person," rang a new voice, "Hi, I'm Joey." He seemed a little more on the normal level, and at least trying to be nice unlike Barbie at his side.

"H-Hi, I'm Kay…"

"Let's go Joey, I'm going to miss my nail appointment," interrupted his apparent girlfriend. The nice ones always had girlfriends…story of my life.

"See you in school Kayla," he managed to sneak out before being dragged away. All right, so memo to self: small town does not mean "small town folk." They seemed straight out of Beverly Hills. School shall be quite an interesting experience.

I was just about to leave and find my dad when I felt weird, like someone was watching me. So I immediately stopped and looked around me to find my watchman. Maybe I was just imagining things because there was no one around me what so ever, which I all of a sudden found odd. Before making my way to the exit I sniffed the air around me, checking to see if I smelled. Clean. Oh well, it really is just my mind going crazy.

I just about reached the door when I saw him. Across the street sat a boy, my age or maybe even older with silky black hair reaching just below his ears and a beautiful face. He was really something, not like any other guy I've seen in this town, or even my old town before. Even from this distance I could make out every detail of his perfection. His slightly almond shaped, green colored eyes seemed to jump out in contrast to the darkness of the hair that swept across his forehead and behind an ear. I must have looked ill- just standing there in the middle of the bookstore staring at what could seem like nothing. When he realized I saw him, he just smiled and how wonderful it was—I could have been drooling for all I knew. I didn't want to break our connection but I was beginning to feel like a stalker, so I just looked down and rushed over to the deli, never looking back.

I was going so fast that I ran into my dad as he was coming out of the deli. "Woah kiddo where's the fire?" I scrambled to help pick up the package he just dropped and hurried to the car. But while I waited for my dad to get to his side and open the doors I couldn't help but sneak another glance. He was still there, his head down leaning in towards his book, but his eyes on me and his mouth turned up at the side. _Guess he saw that, great._ I looked away, impatiently waiting for Dad to open the doors already! Finally, he got in the car and unlocked my door. As I sat down, I wondered what has just happened. Ever since we got to town, people have been staring, gawking, you name it, but none of them affected me like this kid did. What made his gaze so predominate over others? We drove away and I felt it safe to look back again at the boy that fate will probably never have me see again…story of my life. This time he was no longer on the bench, he was leaning in an Abercrombie model way against a lamp post and looking straight into my eyes.

The rest of the day didn't lend me much privacy from parents, siblings, long lost family members, neighbors—basically I was never alone. I was forced to post-pone my secret room exploration and unpack my own room.

It was getting pretty late, and school was starting tomorrow morning bright and early. I decided to just leave the rest of unpacking for after school, I mean they probably won't give homework on the first day.

The room was so unfamiliar; I had trouble getting to sleep. I just remember the one image I fell asleep to: those mysterious eyes on that beautiful stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Father,

_Father,_

_I sit here in town, watching the humans pass me by. Apparently my glamour needs some adjustments. I feel like they are paying too much attention to me, which is not something that is beneficial to my mission. _

_However earlier, I felt something pull my gaze, some uncontrollable force. Eagerly searching to find the source I only managed to stumble upon a girl in the store across the street. She looked confused almost, odd standing there in the middle of the room with no one around her and no destination planned. Then her eyes fell into mine. She was very beautiful, but once I smiled at her, she ran away down the street only to crash into a man and cause his packages to spill onto the sidewalk. Humans have always been unusual creatures. _

_Still no sign of her father, but rest assured that the day is coming, very soon…I hope. Perhaps with school starting tomorrow we will unite and be in Faerie by morning. _

_ All my best,_

_ e_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three

_It's all dark except for where I'm standing. I'm in the middle of my living room dressed in a beautiful golden gown. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure move into the light. It's the boy from town, but now his body is covered in armor and he is holding a sword. Not one of us says anything, all he does is smile his breathtaking smile and take my hand in his, leaving me up the stair and into my room. Then he lets me go and disappears behind the tapestry leading to the secret room. I quickly follow him-as quickly as I can in this huge dress. Once I get to the staircase, he is already at the top smiling down on me and continuing on. I get to the top of the stairs and I see him by the vanity. As he turned around to look at me, he disappears and by the time I get over to him, he's gone. All that's left is the hand-mirror, and it's glowing. _

"…Aaaand it's a beautiful sunny day here at 7:05 am, let's head over to Jenny with the traffic…Jenny?"

The alarm clock woke me with a jolt. Ugh, and it was such a great dream! Double ugh, an alarm clock means school.

After the long and tedious process of choosing the best first day outfit, I headed downstairs for breakfast. Mom was already sitting at the table sipping her coffee with a place set for me across the table.

"Good morning honey. Ready for you first day?" Not really.

"Yeah…totally." I was actually looking forward to today for one reason only- possibly seeing the boy from town. My luck, he's an exchange student. Or he was just a figment of my imagination. I got so wrapped up in my daydreams that I forgot to eat and lost track of time. Noticing that I would be late on my first day of school if I didn't hurry up, I inhaled down a piece of toast, kissed my mom goodbye and started the walk down to town.

By the time I got to the school, there was ten minutes left until the first period. I didn't feel so rushed when I saw that there were still kids meeting and greeting their friends. They were probably sharing their stories from their summers or going over schedules to see which classes they have together. Well, I would be doing that with my friends if I had any here. I felt invisible. Then again, I wasn't sitting in the quad, I was sitting on the grass next to the school. It was nice and shaded in this area under an old willow tree. A perfect place to watch the masses and still be hidden.

"Hey there!" I hear someone say from behind me. So much for hidden. When I turned around, I instantly recognized the face. It was Joey, the whipped boyfriend from town. With no sign of Barbie, it looks like I'll actually have time to talk with him.

"What are you doing all over here by yourself, it's your first day and I know a few people who want to meet you." He seemed so eager to help me make friends that I felt bad rejecting him. "Oh, okay," was all I could say before he forced me up and over to the quad. Before we could get there, the bell for first period sounded and everyone started to make their way into classrooms.

"Aw man, well how about you sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" he offered.

"Sure, I'd like that," I said. I'd like it even more if 'your friends' didn't include Barbie.

Before we parted, he pointed me in the direction of my first class. Everyone was already sitting at their desks, books open and taking notes. That meant that, yep, the teacher had already started teaching…and I was interrupting. Of course the door to this room was made in the 1400s and caused all attention to be on me.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" said the teacher.

"She's new Mr. Jacobs, I don't think she knows the rules of the school yet, and that you should be on time for every class," said a snotty voice from the back of the room. I didn't need to turn towards her to know who it was. Barbie.

"Thank you Danielle, I'm well informed on the system," he started, "but all she needs is a good guide. So thanks for volunteering."

**Ok so since I don't feel like writing the rest of this scene out, I'm just going to write my notes…kind of like a 'what's to happen'. Sorry if this bothers you, but I'll rewrite it soon I promise!**

Danielle (Barbie) tries to reason with the teacher that she doesn't have time to take Kayla around blablabla, but the teacher doesn't give in. Danielle has an attitude the rest of class.

Dani shows Kayla around the school a bit, then they go to more classes and meet up at lunch where Dani and Kayla walk in together. Kayla spots Joey who then spots her as well. He immediately brightens up and starts to wave them over. Dani thinks all the attention is for her so she says something along the lines of, "oh that boy is soooo in love with me." Kayla notices that when Joey then sees Dani, he isn't as enthusiastic and even looks annoyed. _Yeah he's totally in love with you._

Uhh, lunch happens. They go over who is who, who the good teachers are, what they are doing this weekend. Joey invites Kayla. Dani is like, ehh ok I guess she can come.

The whole time they are talking Kayla's mind is elsewhere. She is wondering if this is the time she's going to see _him_. Dani notices Kayla always looking around and says, "What are you looking for? Don't you know like no one here?" Kayla sheepishly answers, "Well I saw this kid yesterday in town and uhh, yeah it's a little stupid but uhh I thought maybe he went to this school." After more dialogue and questioning, Dani figures out whom Kayla is talking about.

"Ohh so you saw Evan did you? Yeah, you would fall for Evan Warren, too bad he probably won't talk to you. I mean, you don't seem like his type, I don't think I've even seen him talk to anyone-let alone a girl." _Evan Warren. _Kayla thinks that while they're on the subject, might as well get more info out of Danielle about Evan.

She finds out that he moved into town a couple months ago just him and his uncle. They don't really come into town much; yesterday was actually the first day he was seen in town for more than just a few minutes. He's always reading, or singing and playing his guitar and he almost never eats lunch in the cafeteria- he's always missing at this time no one knows where he goes. Then Dani whispers to Kayla behind Joey's back: "Evan is drop dead gorgeous, he just didn't know that me and him would be perfect together so I settled for Joey here." (or something like that, basically she tried to get with Evan, he wasn't interested, and Joey was available).

At this Kayla has to turn back to her sandwich, then she watched Joey and Dani interact. So fake. Maybe the connection her and Evan seemed to have was faked too. She ends up not being able to take the lies of the lunchroom anymore so she makes up some excuse about having to give papers to the nurse and leaves.

The lunchroom is huge and branches off into two sides, one on each side of the buffet table. Just on the other end of the next room is a wall of windows and glass doors leading to a field next to the school. This was the same field Kayla sat in earlier, under the big willow tree that from her position was blocked by an athletic storage unit. She decides that there, no one could see her, seek her out. Once outside she B-lines it to 'her' spot. Right when she is about to round the storage unit and see her tree, she hears music. Acoustic guitar. And singing:

"I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be you're not that far?

Kayla didn't realize that she was about to step in a pile of football helmets, but she figures it out when she is falling to the ground and making the most noise in the universe. As she lies on the ground, drowning in her embarrassment, she notices the music has stopped. _Great, I ruined the creative flow_. Footsteps get closer. _Great, I'm caught_, I thought as I closed my eyes.

"May I help you up miss?" said a melodic voice. I don't think I've heard any teenager with as beautiful a voice as this guy, let alone in a British accent. I open my eyes. _Evan. _His eyes held me, eyes that saw through all that is me, a swirling pool of green and gold flecks. Wait gold flecks? I snap out of the daydream when I realize I've been lying on the ground like an idiot for more than a few minutes.

"Thanks," I managed to say as he took my hand and pulled me up. Our eyes locked for a moment and I could see confusion, like he was trying to figure something out. It was at this time that I realized he was still holding my hand. The bells for the end of the period rang and make me jump.

At that, he chuckled and brought my hand to his lips, "Till next time." And then he made his way back to the willow tree and I drifted back to the school on the fluffiest cloud 9.


End file.
